Talk:Misery Loves Company/@comment-108.181.251.179-20130119014050
A timeline of how Mona was revealed to be A Season 1 A sends Ali's video with Ian to the liars--------the liars think he killed Alison---------no one believes them, but they still keep accusing Ian------Ian gets pissed and tries to kill Spencer in the church---A uses this oppurtunity and kills Ian in the church-----------the body is missing, no one believes the lairs that Ian died or killed Ali. Season 2 A plants Ian's body in a barn and writes a fake murder confession/suide note from Ian------Ian is presumed to be Ali's killer--------A then shows the liars the same video, but it shows Ali getting up, revealing that Ian did not kill Ali------This, with other things A did, pushes Emily to her breaking point-------Emily and the liars tells Dr. Sullivan about A------Dr. Sullivan finds out A is one of her patient's and tries to tell the girls------A threatens Dr. Sullivan to keep quite and leave town before she tells the liars about A-------A threatens the liars into "saving Dr. Sullivan's life" by making them each do one thing-------A gives them a shovel and the liars dig with the shovel, thinking A burried Dr. Sullivan------The police arrest the liars for Ali's murder; it was the same shovel that killed Alison------The liars think Garret and Jenna are A-------The liars try to trick A into meeting them at the greenhouse----they find A's phone-------Caleb begins hacking into A's phone--------They find videos of Jenna, Melissa, Garret and Ian in Ali's bedroom the night she died----------In the videos, N.A.T tries to find Ali's N.A.T video by looking through a box, the same box Jason recently gave Aria----------the liars look through the box, in it they discover A notes sent to Alison----------The liars discover that A was also tormenting Ali---------------In the video of A's phone, they see a fake ID with Alison wearing a black wig-----------They find out Ali had an alter ego named Vivian Darkbloom, used to track down A----------They find Vivian's jacket through a claim ticket in a book in Hanna's room--------In the jacket, they find Jona's number-----------Jona gives them the address (the creepy doll shop) of one of the places where A's texts were coming from---------In a bag of Ali's things that Jason gave them, the liars learn that Ali planned to make a deal with A in front of this shop-----------In the same bag, they find a clue that leads them to the Lost Woods Motel-----------They learn Ali checked into room 1-------------Thanks to a flashback from Mona, Spencer deduces that Ali was spying on A-----------She also deduces that A checked into room 2, and Ali checked into room 1 to spy on A----------they go to room 2---------------Spencer and Mona find A's lair------------------Spencer finds a gum wrapper used as a bookmark in Ali's diary, the same gum brand that Mona just offered Spencer---------Spencer puts the clues together while Mona goes to her car to get more gum----------Mona comes back wearing a black hoodie, at the exact time Spencer realizes that Mona is A.